wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
War on Norrisism
People, a line has been drawn in the sand and it's time to decide: Norris or Colbert? Are you a True American Hero, ready to join the March of Truthiness, or are you a coward, siding with some lame Texas Ranger? If you've chosen Norris, go play in traffic, or over here with your french buddies. But if you've got the balls to stick with Stephen, Wikiality.com welcomes you to the Colbert Nation! It's easy to become a footsoldier in the War on Norrisism. All you need to do is find a page with a reference to Chuck Norris and edit it out. Kick down every door, search every spider-hole, lift every burqa, for you never know where Chuck Norris may be hiding. And while you're at it, you might as well eliminate any other references to the Axis of Evil: Chuck Norris, Jack Bauer and Steven Colbert (that little coat-tail riding bastard). In fact, I'll make it even easier for you: Click Me! Off limits are the Chuck Norris page and subpages. Sorry, they are a valuable source of military intelligence. Oh, and don't get all clever and ironical and edit this page either; cleverness cannot be trusted and irony is, well, DEAD TO US! Once you have successfully countered Chuck Norris's impotent Roundhouse of "Doom" with your own Haymaker of Truth™, apply here for a confirmed kill by posting your username on this page. You will be awarded with a shiny new badge on your userpage and guaranteed 72 Virgins in Heaven. Confirmed Kills & Footsoldiers * De-Norrised God --MC Esteban 17:23, 24 March 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Jedi --Aaronak 17:41, 24 March 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Stephen Colbert; Jesus Christ --thisniss 06:19, 25 March 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Balls--MC Esteban™ 01:59, 8 April 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Ronald Reagan--Careax 07:15, 8 April 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Atomic bomb -- The Lake Effect 05:28, 13 April 2007 * De-Norrised Jack Bauer--Demonseed 23:49, 13 April 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Osama bin Laden--Demonseed 23:51, 13 April 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Conan O'Brien--Demonseed 23:57, 13 April 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Pretzel--Careax 13:42, 22 April 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Iraq Cool Ranch Dorito Group--bearfalldown 12:55, 30 April 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Ted Nugent--bearfalldown 12:56, 2 May 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Iceland--Toadaron 05:10, 11 May 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Bill of Rights--Toadaron 05:16, 11 May (UTC) * De-Norrised National Rifle Association--Careax 05:28, 19 May 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Bear Hunters of America--Careax 06:35, 11 June 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Real American--Toadaron 02:08, 17 June 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Guy Fawkes Day--Vinny 02:22, 24 June 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrissed Corvette--MC Esteban™ 20:34, 25 June 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Arnold Schwarzenegger--Legolas1987 15:13, 22 August 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised Samurai --Dick handsome 12:25, 1 September 2007 (UTC) * De-Norrised El_Chupacabra --Sneakers 09:49, 20 January 2008 (UTC) * De-Norrised Tek Jansen--Rissa 23:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) * De-Norrised Greatest things--Rissa 23:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) * De-Norrised Science --Rissa 23:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) * De-Norrised Country Music, Kay Bailey Hutchison, One-Eyed, One-Horned, Flying, Purple People Eater, Cartoon Network, Mjolnir, Cedars-Sinai Medical Center --Rissa 23:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) * De-Norrised Mr T --Lord Jules 14:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) * De-Norrised Elephant --Kyle_Db8 9:07, 7 Feb 2009 (UTC) * De-Norrised War on Norris A commie (Don't talk this tratior) 20:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC)